My Valentine
by Casshirek
Summary: Duo gives Heero Valentine's day gifts. What does Heero give Duo? If anything .. my first foray into the world of G/W and fluff. o.o; Shounen Ai references, yes.


Title: My Valentine  
  
Author: Casshirek  
  
Summary: All characters belong to their respective makers, producers, companies and what not. I'm just borrowing 'em temporarily. This is a tentative attempt at G/W fiction, a deviation from my usual work in the AMA section. c.c Duo brings Heero chocolate for Valentine's day. Then, something else happens. Forgive mistakes in characterizations, which no doubt exist. o.o Fluffy fic. God help me.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hn." Heero stared contemplatively at the glossy crimsom parcel. Silver ribbons, twisted into intricate curls, festooned the burgundy paper, no less shiny than the wrappings themselves. There was no doubt as to what the package contained. It was emblazoned on the front of the box: Valentine (and in much smaller, ornate script) chocolates.  
  
He looked up. The landing remained obstinately empty, bereft of a certain braided romantic. Heero continued to stare into silence, trying to will Duo into existance. It did not work. It never worked. From above, strains of a tortured violin floated down towards him while birds twittered outside the apartment. Heero knew they would be gorgeous little bluebirds if he looked. And the poor excuse for music that came from the floor above? No doubt romantic music.  
  
Heero never liked Valentine's Day.  
  
Sunlight glistened along the scarlet package, attracting his reluctant eye. He couldn't just leave it outside now, could he? Bending to his knees, he collected the box and went inside. The florid bouquet of roses, nestled within their pink and white netting, all but drowned under even more red ribbons, was left to rot on his doorstep.  
  
* * *  
  
A few minutes later, a window snapped open. A bucket of frigid water was sent flying, water *and* container, in the direction of a tree. The choir of songbirds that had taken roost within its branches fled in a tempest of protesting squawks.  
  
* * *  
  
[March 14]  
  
Duo whistled jauntily as he tied the enormous white ribbon around his present, violet eyes bright with pleasure. He couldn't wait to see that somber Heero's reaction. In his mind's eye, he could already picture the other pilot's reaction.  
  
"Hn." Duo mimicked with a giggle. "Bet you won't be expecting this one, though."  
  
The finishing touches were applied. He retreated a step to scrutinise his accomplishment, his head canted to one direction. The bow was skewed. With the air of a schoolmistress, he rectified the imperfection. Had he more patience that day, he might have spent another hour slaving over the finished product. But, he did not -- it was White Day! And he would see Heero's face before he would rest. Shifting the present into his arms, he made for the door, twisting the knob open. Duo walked out and into something remarkably solid.  
  
"I didn't ord -- " He stared.  
  
Heero peered languidly at the wide-eyed Duo, his expression betraying the slightest hint of a smile. Dressed entirely in white, the spikey-haired pilot seemed oblivious to his appearance, nursing a packet of pocky. White chocolate-dipped pocky, Duo observed detachedly.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"Err, well, umm, *yeah* but you're blo -- "  
  
Silence.  
  
"Why are you dressed in white?"  
  
"..." Which was Heero-speak for : what do you think, baka?  
  
"You're pulling my leg."  
  
Heero's brows furrowed delicately.  
  
"You aren't, you, err -- "  
  
"I said: are you going somewhere?"  
  
Duo squeaked. "I was going to see you but since you're -- "  
  
"Hn." Heero sidled through the door, pulling an unresisting Duo by the arm inside with him.  
  
The door clicked shut behind them.  
  
~Fin  
  
* * *  
  
Reference  
  
On Valentine's Day, it is the women who give chocolates to the menfolk. However, on March 14th, exactly a month after, it is the men's turn to give something back. Known as White day, the gifts are usually pricer and packaged in white. 


End file.
